The Candidate of the City Guard
Cemetery.jpg|Erothin Cemetery Reman.jpg|Reman reman'shouse.jpg|Reman's House The light-footed Ann.jpg|Thieves' Den Narel.jpg|Narel in Thieves' Den Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description General Acorias will inform you that another Gifted did not appear at the scheduled meeting: Reman. He belongs to the Erothin city guard, thus he can pose a threat to the Order. Acorias explains that disposing of the member of the city guard might prove to be a challenging task, since murdering him will definitely attract too much attention, and that is not what the Order presently needs. The Order has come to a decision to apply more discreet and indirect means by using one spell in particular, Memory Alternation. Therefore, you are instructed to alter Reman's memory with a spell (Memory Alteration). (The spell automatically appears in your Spells List). It has been discovered that Remand regularly visits his wife’s grave at the same time, every day. Reman usually prays at his wife's grave in the Erothin cemetery (the little graveyard near the Erothin Crypt - NOT the old tomb in the slums) every evening. In short, after finding him, you are to take his key and search his house. But once you see him, cast the spell on him and Reman should fall unconscious. As soon as he is unconscious, steal the key from his pocket and enter his house using the very key. Inside, search the house for the letter. Once you remove the letter from his holding, Reman will fail to remember any letter and all, and consequently he will not be aware of any meeting of the gifted taking place. Walkthrough Erothin Now, your immediate goal is to reach Erothin. That might seem a formidable task due to the fact that Erothin is a considerable distance from Arcane Sanctum. Whichever road to the city you take does not make much of a difference as long as the road takes you to Erothin. The recommended way, though, is by taking a stop in Giliad in order to gain more experience and brace yourself for more demanding encounters. Find the Cemetery Obtain the Key from Reman At the Erothin cemetery you need to wait till the evening (about 6-8pm) for Reman to come. (If he does not appear after waiting, this is a bug - but you can still look out for him near his home; see below for its whereabouts.) When you see Reman praying at his wife's grave, cast the Memory Alteration spell on him, and take the key from Reman (by activating him, not by pickpocketing!). Now you need to head towards Reman's House, which is located near the market place (on the other side of the water canal). SAVE YOUR GAME before entering the house. Catch the Thief Inside the house you will find a thief named Narel. He mentions something about a letter and escapes with it. In order to complete the quest you need to chase the thief. Try not to let him shake you off! (He seems to be both fast and quite an acrobat. He will flee through the door to the Backyard and on into the Sewers (Out Flow). When you encounter him in the canals you may either choose to kill him or spare his life (in both cases you obtain the letter). *'Sparing Narel' If you decide to spare Narel's life he will lead you to a secret Thieves Den which is inhabited by various merchants and trainers. *'Killing Narel' If you decide to murder Narel you still can enter the Thieves Den. Loot his body. Arcane Sanctum Return to General Acorias in the Arcane Sanctum to finish the quest. Maps Tips *Open the city map and follow the green quest marker to be aware of Narel's position all the time. *Sometimes you have to strip naked to catch Narel, if you are wearing armor that you are not proficient in. It slows you down. *'Finding the Cemetery:' Check the Erothin map and view photo details to enlarge it. From the Market Plaza where the Cathedral is located, cross the big load door near the Bank to reach the Harbor. There you should find some stairs up that lead to Erothin, Crypt. The Cemetery is just at the Crypt. Notes *If you leave the house before Narel the quest is failed. *If you decide to kill Narel you will earn the achievement 'Law and Order'. You can loot him and take the Key to the Thieves Den. *If you decide not to kill Narel you will earn an achievement 'Thieves' Friend'. *If you spare Narel he appears in another main quest. *If it happens that Narel is bugged and doesn't want to escape, load a previous save (not autosave). Following quest *Critical Discharge Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests